Drzewo sandałowe
by Buka-sama
Summary: Napisane z powodu rozdartego po Mieście Zaginionych Dusz serca. Malec. Zawiera spoilery do piątej części.


- Magnus, Magnus… Magnus… - zrozpaczony głos Aleca rozbrzmiewał w całym Instytucie. Pierwszy raz od czasu ich rozstania pozostał w tym ogromnym budynku zupełnie sam i nie mógł tłumić już emocji. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zaharowywał się na śmierć. Czyścił broń, układał książki w bibliotece, sprzątał, a nawet gotował. Przejął obowiązki wszystkich mieszkańców, tak, żeby nie mieć ani chwili na rozmyślania. Przed spaniem łykał kilka tabletek nasennych, na wypadek, gdyby Morfeusz nie zechciał wziąć go w swoje objęcia i byłbym skazany na samotne godziny w łóżku. Nie wiedział, kiedy to się skończy, ani czy kiedykolwiek się skończy. Czy do końca życia będzie skazany na to okropne poczucie winy, zalewające puste miejsce po sercu, które rozsypało się w drobny mak? _Aku cinta kamu. _Kocham cię. To mu powiedział, odchodząc. A to odejście było tylko jego winą. Sam, z własnej woli, pozbawił się możliwości przejścia przez z życie ze swoją wielką miłością.

Łkał głośno, nie powstrzymując się. Gorące łzy płynęły między jego palcami i skapywały na podłogę w kuchni. Drżał na całym ciele. Nocni Łowcy powinni być twardzi. Ale kto powiedział, że nie mogą mieć uczuć? Cholera, kochał go dużo bardziej niż przypuszczał. Kiedyś zdawało mu się, że zakochał się w Jasie. Teraz wiedział, że to nie była nawet namiastka tego, co odczuwał teraz. Przypominał sobie różne momenty. Ten, w którym Magnus chciał, by jego chłopak ubierał się bardziej elegancko. Skończyli turlając się ze śmiechu w sklepie odzieżowym. Ich wspólne wakacje. Wspólne ranki, popołudnia i wieczory. Na wspomnienie tych ostatnich zapłonęły mu policzki.

- Magnus… Magnus… - szeptał cicho, wciąż ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Znieruchomiał, kiedy usłyszał ciche, jakby kocie kroki. Czyżby Jace wrócił? Nie chciał, żeby przyjaciel widział go w takim stanie.

- Tak, Alexandrze? – Tylko jedna osoba poza jego rodzicami, zwracała się do niego w ten sposób. Ta właśnie osoba opierała się teraz nonszalancko o blat kuchenny i patrzyła na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, dodał:

- Od kilku minut ciągle powtarzasz Magnus, więc wnioskuję, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- Jak… jak tu wszedłeś? – To była jedyna rzecz, którą zdołał wyksztusić oniemiały Alec. – Przecież... Podziemni…

- Twój arogancki _parabatai_ mnie wpuścił, mówiąc coś o tym, że mamy się ogarnąć, bo ty naprawdę nie umiesz gotować – machnął ręką. – Wołasz mnie tak rozpaczliwie tylko żeby pytać o to?

- Nie… Ja…

- Zamierzasz coś dzisiaj powiedzieć? – mruknął.

- Magnus! – Alec był z natury dość spokojną osobą i podnosił głos tylko w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Takich jak ta. – Jeśli przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, żeby sobie kpić, to możesz… możesz… - głos mu się załamał, a łzy popłynęły ciurkiem.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, gotowy żeby zostawić byłego partnera samego i uciec jak najdalej, ale kiedy chciał prowadzić ten plan w życie, poczuł na swoim ramieniu ciepłą dłoń. Został obrócony i zobaczył przed sobą kocie źrenice. Bardzo blisko. Czas na moment zamarł, kiedy nic po za nimi się nie liczyło. Po chwili ich spragnione usta połączyły się w krótkim, niechlujnym pocałunku. Bane pierwszy odsunął się i wytarł łzy chłopaka. Lecz one nie chciały przestać lecieć i moczyć drogą, gustowną koszulę czarownika. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Delikatnie gładził czarne kosmyki, cierpliwie czekając. Kolejny raz tego wieczoru usłyszał ciszy szept „Magnus".

- _Aku tidak akan pernah pergi –_ mruknął, patrząc mu w oczy.

- A to… co znaczy? – Alec uniósł głowę.

- Nigdy cię nie opuszczę – powiedział, przyciskając go do siebie. – Żyję już setki lat i nigdy jeszcze nie przeżyłem tak długich i bolesnych dwóch tygodni. Przewertowałem jeszcze raz Białą Księgę…

- Cicho. – Lightwood przerwał mu stanowczo. – Nie chcę teraz tego słuchać. Pocałuj mnie.

- Jak sobie życzysz – czarownik uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Tej nocy nikt nie wrócił do Instytutu. I bardzo dobrze. Chłopak mógł tylko domyślać się, że zawdzięcza to Jace'owi. Wtulając się czule w klatkę piersiową Bane'a, obiecał sobie, że rano mu podziękuje. A następnie zapadł w długi, przyjemny sen niewymuszony żadnymi środkami nasennymi. Chyba, że liczyć uderzającą woń drzewa sandałowego, którą Magnus tak lubił. Którą oni tak lubili.


End file.
